Telle une jeune pucelle
by Lauryane
Summary: Cramponnez-vous à vos ordis ! Un concert de Fozzy vu de l'oeil pervers du Miz ça décoiffe ! On respire, on actionne un ventilateur, on lit et on essaye de ne pas baver !


**Telle une jeune pucelle !**

* * *

><p>Il donne tout, à la fois pour son public mais aussi pour son groupe. Il fait partit de ces gens qui communient avec la foule. Chris Jericho était un maître au micro sur le ring et Chris Irvine est divin sur scène pour le chant. Bien qu'il ait quitté la WWE, si nous avons l'occasion de nous voir nous le faisons, là il s'avère que c'est pour le concert de son groupe Fozzy.<p>

Il arrive à faire hurler la foule, la faire réagir, il enflamme la scène de manière plus ou moins décente, faisant crier les jeunes filles en usant de ses charmes et les mecs en demandant des réactions.

Il est sur scène le haut du torse découvert, laissant apparaître ses magistraux pectoraux, les lunettes de soleil appuyant son côté flambeur. A mesure du show et des chansons il se laisse aller sur la musique.

Son postérieur est divin dans son jean bleu foncé avec sur chaque poche des décorations attirant l'œil sur chacune de ses fesses magnifiquement rebondie.

Il se déhanche indécemment au rythme de la musique, bougeant son arrière train, effectuant des mouvements de bassin me donnant des suées. Il a cette façon si sexy de bouger son corps, de se laisser transporter par la foule et la musique qu'il fait, c'est un artiste il n'y a aucun doute.

J'occulte toute la scène et tout son groupe, je ne vois plus que lui, ce Chris sexy, flambeur, mettant le feu à la scène mais aussi à mon entrejambe.

Pour ne rien arranger, il prend le pied du micro, le coince entre ses jambes et effectue des mouvements de bassin contre ce dernier, il m'enflamme et à cet instant je le hais d'avoir ce pouvoir sur moi. Comme si jouer avec le micro de manière indécente ne lui suffisait pas il se détache de celui-ci s'empare d'une petite bouteille d'eau, la met à hauteur de son entrejambe et fait semblant de jouer de la guitare. Sauf que vu d'où je suis et avec la bosse qui se forme sous mon jean, ce geste devient pour moi le reflet d'une imitation d'un plaisir solitaire.

Ce mec me fait bander, furieusement bander… Il joue avec son corps, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'empare du mien. Je me damnerai à ce moment même pour qu'il vienne soulager la tension que je ressens.

Il lève ses bras en l'air, saute en tournant sur lui-même. Ses sauts font remonter le gilet de costume qui lui sert de haut, laissant découvrir le bas de son ventre. Ce que j'aimerais le lui arracher ce maudit bout de tissu pour découvrir l'ensemble de son torse ! Et non plus seulement voir soit le haut de ses pectoraux ou le bas de son ventre, je veux tout voir, tout d'un coup, tout toucher, tout embrasser, tout caresser.

La chanson se termine, il jette un coup d'œil à l'endroit où je me trouve, avec son sourire, son magnifique sourire, je lui adresse un petit signe de la main pour lui faire voir que j'apprécie le show. Comment ne pas apprécier le show ? Mais je hais ce mec, ce mec qui me donne chaud, que j'ai envie de plaquer contre un mur, me collant à lui pour lui faire sentir à quel point je le désire et surtout calmer mes ardeurs avec lui.

Il enchaine et calme le jeu, je me sens peu à peu plus détendu, mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, il se tourne dos à la foule et offre son postérieur aux fans présents, je le vois seulement de côté mais voir de profil une seule de ses fesses rebondies réussit de nouveau à mettre le feu à mon caleçon. Ce mec est le diable en personne ! Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, frotte à travers mon jean la bosse formée depuis quelques temps dans un espoir fou de pouvoir la calmer.

Dorénavant le moindre de ses gestes ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie, mon envie de lui. Même sa voix devient tentatrice. L'entendre chanter « Where is this grail have been searching for … ? » est insoutenable. C'est lui mon graal, le graal de ce soir, ce que j'aimerais arriver à l'obtenir, mais pour l'instant il est sur scène.

La dernière chanson arrive, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il fait croire, il lâche son public sans un merci, arrive près de moi.

- Ca va Mike ? demande t-il. Tu as apprécié le show ?

- C'est super. Dis-je en essayant de cacher l'horrible bosse qui me trahirait.

- On y retourne dans deux minutes pour la dernière chanson, on parle un peu plus après.

- Pas de soucis.

Il prend une bouteille d'eau, la porte à sa bouche, sa magnifique bouche que j'aimerai dévorer depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Je suis suspendu à ce geste, comme si je voulais être la bouteille pour qu'il me porte lui à sa bouche, le désirant sans que je n'aie à me jeter sur lui.

Le public hurle des « FOZZY ! FOZZY ! FOZZY ! ». Le groupe retourne sur scène, Chris arrive, saute, on voit qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a. Il met une telle énergie lors des représentations que j'aimerai qu'il en mette autant pour une représentation plus privée entre lui et moi.

Pour cette dernière chanson, Chris rencontre un problème technique, le boitier relié aux oreillettes lui permettant d'avoir un retour du son, n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il bataille avec mais ne perd pas la face et reste souriant. Un des techniciens arrive accroupie à hauteur de sa poche arrière de jean où se trouve le boitier. Il s'empare de celui-ci et effectue des réglages. Ce que je donnerais pour m'accroupir de cette manière auprès de Chris et m'emparer de ses fesses.

C'est en imaginant cette scène que je me rends compte que le groupe salue la foule et clôture ainsi sa soirée. Je me ressaisi et reste assis essayant de cacher piteusement mon entrejambe toujours aussi bombée. Chris arrive félicite chacun de ses partenaires et s'adresse à moi.

- Tu viens Mike je t'invite à prendre un verre dans ma loge.

- Je te suis. Dis-je en me levant.

Chris avance dans un couloir, je me tiens à ses côtés légèrement en retrait, une fois bien avancé dans le couloir, il me prend la main ce qui met encore plus mes sens en éveil. Il s'arrête devant une porte, sûrement sa loge. Nous entrons et je prends place sur le sofa.

- Tu veux boire quoi ? demande t-il en se baissant vers le mini frigo pour attraper à boire.

De cette manière il m'offre ses fesses, je ne tiens plus, il me faut ce mec, il me le faut, je dois me le faire ! J'oublie carrément de lui répondre tant je suis absorbé par son arrière train, il en joue le con, il se relève en m'offrant encore une dernière fois cette magnifique vision.

- J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais boire quelque chose au moins avant que l'on s'envoie en l'air tous les deux ! dit-il rieur et provocateur en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Il m'avait eu, il avait non pas joué avec le public, mais il s'était joué de moi toute la soirée en sachant parfaitement qu'il m'enflammait, qu'il me donnait chaud et que je serais obligé de céder à la tentation dans sa loge. Il avait retourné la situation, me manipulant comme on manipule une jeune pucelle. Moi qui croyais vouloir ce mec, en fait c'est lui qui me voulait et il avait tout fait pour que je croie avoir le pouvoir ! C'est en réalisant la magnifique manipulation de Chris que je pu profiter de ses lèvres et enfin passer à l'action pour soulager la tension de mon entrejambe.

* * *

><p>Petite review ? Voilà ce que ça fait de voir Chris en vrai, hop le lendemain un OS avec lui, bonjour l'effet !<p> 


End file.
